knights_and_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Armor of the Komodo
Description is a mono Earth Epic Armor released in the Nian Chest, which was available January 31st through February 5th. This armor is effective against Air types and ineffective against Spirit types. This armor has two kinds of aura: the first is a shine travelling down the blade and the second is the formation of pebbles raining down at knee height. The regular version has the same stats as Arcane Mantle. How to Obtain *Chance Chest: every limited edition chest from Nian Chest *(Buying 52 Resolution Chests to receive the + version) *Spending 5000 gems in the Gem of Thrones limited event to get a + version *Raid bosses **Orc Raid: Top player receives + version of this armor, players #2-10 get the regular version. *Fusion: Confirmed - Many combinations are possible, as long as one of the armors contains Earth. *Northerner's Battlegear + Tectonic Mantle *Mountainvine Shroud + Typhoon Armor *Vesture of Hastur + Celestial Dragonmail *Cloud King's Finery + Kanid's Platemail *Cyclops Battlegear + Clayplate Mantle *Wicker Mantle + Mantle of the Beast *Flamehunter's Garb + Hunter's Garb *Kanid's Platemail + Cyclops Battlegear *Mountainvine Shroud + Cyclops Battlegear *Demon's Carapace + Mountainvine Shroud *Battlesuit Remnants + Eldritch Keeper's Robes *Battlesuit Remnants + Pyromancer's Mantle *Death Shroud + Kanid's Platemail *Abominable Platemail + Mountainvine Shroud *Tectonic Mantle + Scorchstone Aegis *Aegis of War + Death Shroud *Aegis of War + Vesture of Frost *Famine Robes + Mountainvine Shroud *Famine Robes + Trollforge Platemail *Battlesuit Remnants + Ethereal Garment *Admiral's Battleworn Regalia + Spartan's Wargear *Voidborne Shroud + Spartan's Wargear *Nian Wargear + Kanid's Platemail *Kanid's Platemail + Wraithscale Armor *Kanid's Platemail + Ruby Plate Mail *Tectonic Mantle + Beastmaster's Battlegear *Cyclops Battlegear + Mountainvine Shroud *Vesture of Frost + Mountainvine Shroud *Lilith's Mantle + Horrible Wurm Costume *Bone Harvester's Garb + Deep Dragon Mail *Battlesuit Remnants + Death Shroud *Unicorn's Salvation + Slimebane Battlegear *Eldritch Keeper's Robes + Armor of Glacius * Soulshard Raiment + Clayplate Mantle * Kaiju Carapace + Wurmshroud Mantle * Cyclops Battlegear + Vesture of Smilodon * Witch's Robes + Razorwind Platemail * Cloud King's Finery + Rocksteel Armor *Starplate Aegis + Titan Battlegear *Nian Wargear + Tempered Battlegear *Hunter's Garb + Cloud King's Finery *Hunter's Garb + Hydromancer's Mantle *Armor of the Wolf + Morax's Platemail *Battlesuit Remnants + Wasp Carapace *Rocksteel Armor + Hydromancer's Mantle *Armor of Glacius + Lunar Vanguard *Armor of the Bear + Chitinous Armor *Boiling Scaldplate + Voidbane Wargear *Vortex Aegis + Grovekeeper's Robes *Harlequin Roguegear + Grovekeeper's Robes Gallery Aotkomodomalechest.jpg|Armor of the Komodo in the chest photo (1).PNG|Announcement of the new armor K&D - Arrmor of the Komodo.png|Armor of the Komodo Komodo Fusion.png Komodo Enhancement Progress.png|Komodo Enhancement Evo Max Armor of the Komodo 3.28.14.png|Max Armor of the Komodo Plopster.jpg|My Komodo Two kamodo's.jpg|I fused a second kamodo Komodogirl1.jpg|Armor of the Komodo - Base - Female Screenshot_2014-09-22-10-27-37.png|Armor of the Komodo - 1st Evo - Female Screenshot_2014-11-20-21-46-55.png|Armor of the Komodo - 2nd Evo - Female Category:Earth Armors Category:Mono Element Category:Epic Armors Category:Fusable Armors Category:Uncraftable Armors Category:Chest Epic Armors